sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Acacia The African Wild Dog
" Don't worry I'll get you outta here!" '''Acacia to Becky' ''' '' Personality Acacia is known for her good heart and kind nature to everybody she meets. But she gets skeptical very easy for she belives in most rumors and gossip that others tell her. She will protect the weak or inocent even to the point of her own death. She also has a love for fighting but not as strong as Millie's. But Acacia isn't a natural fighter, she learnt her skills from a boxing school. Acacia is also very over protective over her best friend Becky, she dosn't like her making to many new friends incase they betray her. Acacia hides certain emotians so nobody can know how weak she really is on the inside, her bitterness and hatred is shown by anger and sadness but she hides the sadness. Becky is the only one that can keep her going despite not even knowing what upsets her in the first place. She tends to take any anger out on her friends, they then tend to loose Acacia's trust by her out bursts. She has always wanted to join the army but Becky says she shouldn't incase she dies. But Ace still enjoys looking at tanks, and even owning a few model tanks in her room. Basic Info '''Mental Conditions: '''Most likley none '''Physical Disabilities: '''None '''Ability Type: '''Power '''Fears: '''Clostraphobic and Cloulrophobic (fear of Clowns) '''Current Residence: '''In a underground home in Green Hill Zone '''Sexual Oriantaiton: '''Heterosexual (she likes boys) '''Good Points: '''Kind hearted, Protective (to a certain exend) Friendly '''Bad Points: '''Over Protective, angry and bitter inside Combat Related '''Basic Stats (1 is weak 10 is strong Total can't be greater than 40.) Agility: '''7 '''Speed: '''4 '''Strength: '''7 '''Defence: '''4 '''Evasivness: '''6 '''Dexterity: '''4 '''Intelligence: '''2 '''Skill: '''6 '''Total: '''40 '''Powers and Abilities: Acacia has no special powers, Just alot of body strenght becuase of her boxing classes that she takes, she is the female champion in her age devision, under 19's. Fighting Style: She uses her strength to fight in a boxing style. Fighting Strategy: As hard and as fast as she can get to, she relies on speed and force to take down her opponents. Weakness: ''' Groups and being overpowered by strong oppenents. Relationships Ace tends to make friend at a very slow pace. '''Friends: Becky (best friend) Millie the Golden Retriever (to a certain exetend) Coal the bullshark (owned by my sister) Star The Koala Sonic the Hedgehog Burst the chao (ask me if you want any of your characters added to the friends list) Rivals: Millie the golden Retriever (to a certain extend) (ask me if you want any of your charaters added to the Rivals list) Enimies: Docter Eggman (ask me if you want any of your characters added to the Enimies list) Apperances Acacia is one of the Heros in Sonic Adventure: Battle For Mobius Chao friend Burst Becky and Acacia have a chao friend, whom they live with in there cozy little home under the ground. His name is Burst, he enjoys living in there warm home, and he loves an adventure too. He is also very competitve. He was adopted from The Evilbreaker's cute chao adoption center. This is his bio: Name: Burst Age: Adult Alignment: Neutral Type: Power Personality: Burst is very competitive, and gets very stressed if he loses, and if he repeatedly loses he comes to think of him/herself as a failure and will start to cry. Despite this he thoroughly enjoys competing and suchlike. Base colour: Brown Colour tone: Yellow/purple/white Animal parts: None Other notes: Will burst into tears and be very upset if he loses repeatedly. To cheer him up, you must be very kind to him. History Will edit later... when I think of one, but she was treated very badly as a child. THATS ALL YOU GET FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! Thirty Character Development Questions (which I have changed a bit for kids viewing) 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? She HATES them like hell, you would never imagine the fights they had 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Ace's camo pants! 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? She has faded ones from fighting her parents 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? She doesn't find herself attractive at all. Infact she puts herself down. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the orignality Scale? an 8 or 9 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Meeting Becky and becoming best friends. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Fighting with her parents 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice cream flavor: Vanilla Colour: Green Song: TO MANY SONGS!! Flowers: Roses 9.) Who does your character trust? She trusts people quite alot but breaks trusts quite easy. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Meeting Becky for sure! 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? African Wild Dog. This wasn't nessaserialy made for sonic fan characters 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? She is happy with whaterer she has 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? It looks like an dog slept in it, covers everywhere, Acacia curled up ontop, chewed toys. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? She hates the cold but loves the heat. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? A Morning Bird 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? None but she has a big family! 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Doesnt have one 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) She can't even cook microwave popcorn!!! 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Walking 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Clowns and inclosed spaces 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? A boxing glove, I think 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The past to see all the cool stuff and maybe grab a sovoner or two. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Nope not at all 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Umm... she hasn't even thought about it. Even thought she is 18! 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Gloved? 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Comfort food: Microwaved Popcorn with a movie! Guilty Plesure: Movies Outfit: What she wears? Hot drink: Warm Milk Season: Summer Holiday: Easter 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Don't know at all! 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? A comedy tragity and that kind of junk! 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Normal!??? 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Acacia, I'm sorry you have bad parents and that you lose trust easy. But also you have a best friend who keeps you going. From your creator Kool816 Quotes "Lets watch a movie!" '''To Becky on movie night' ''"Just STAY AWAY!!!!" '''When she is upset' ''"Do you want to go to my home!" '''When making friends' ''"Ounce!!!" '' Getting an '''S' Rank "We did okay..." ''Getting an '''A' Rank "B stands for better than E!" ''Getting a' B''' Rank " Ugghhh..." ''Getting a '''C' Rank "D stands for Dumb!!" ''Getting a '''D' Rank "Nooooooooo!!!!!" ''Getting a '''E' Rank Trivia *Acacia is the first African Wild Dog on this wiki! *Also the first Acacia! *She was created just for Becky to protect her. *She is something like my 20th character (not acurate) *She shares some personality traits with Millie Gallery ACACIA.png|Used a base CYPER WINGAS.png|This is Acacia when she is olden she is destined to fight Baldy Mc Nosehair and he captures her and turns her into a weapon, but he forgot one thing, the brain wash. And she just walks out note this happens when she is 22 ACE ANIMATION!!!!.gif|This animation may be slightly confusing, its a sequel to the picture to the left, in this one she opens her eyes, scowls at eggy then sees that he is looking her way, she quickly grins as she closes her eyes and goes back to her motionless state (but is still awake) Acacia_request_-_Sam237.jpg|Thx sam I really love it!! Acacia as a kizmi.png|Acacia as a kizmi! Category:Females Category:Wild Dogs Category:Good Category:Mobians